Secrets are Meant to be Hidden
by Raven Servathen
Summary: One of the zanpaktou escaped before the death of Muramasa. As he is one the manly sword fiends, he stumbles upon who he thought was his master.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My long lost muse was found again. I don't know how long it will be here but I will write as much as I can. My other stories are on hold until I can get back to them. So enjoy this in the mean time.

Chapter One: Fate's a bitch

James Potter sighed in exasperation as he listened to his fellow squad leaders' squabble over nothing. He hated the weekly meetings as they seemed to be pointless and focused on the division's extracurricular activity as head of a ridiculous magazine or that was what James thought.

He let his mind wonder as he drowned out his fellow squad members. He couldn't help but think of his son. His heart felt a pang of pain as he remembered waking up in Soul Society along with Lily over fifteen years ago without Harry. He search all around the immediate Rukongai district he had awaken but couldn't find his year old son.

Shaking his wife awake, he had found that she didn't recognize him or her own name. He spend over three days trying to convince her that she was married to him and had a year old son, but didn't believe him. He woke up on the fourth day only to find his wife left him. He found her a month later only to have his heart broken as she denied her previous existence.

James wondered Rukongai districts meeting a few wizards that he had known when they died. It was when he met his grandfather that he gathered answers to his questions.

_:Flashback:_

"_James?!" He looked up to see a man in his mid-fifties come over to him before engulfing him in a hug._

_The twenty-two year old pulled back to see it was his grandfather, Alexander James Potter. "Granddad," he whispered in shock. The man pulled him into another hug in response._

_When his grandfather finally released him, his grandfather guided him to a chair at a healer's clinic. He was handed a glass of tea by his mother. He tried to get up but his mother shook her head before joining them at the table. His eyes were watery with tears as he last seen his mother when he buried her six years ago._

"_James, I know you're confused so bear with us." His mother, Dorea, said._

_His grandfather took over. "James, as you know you're dead." James nodded shuttering. The elders gave knowing looks. "As you may or may not know, you are in Soul Society, or closes to Heaven as you're going to get. The magical community has always been a bit different, even for death as most of Soul Society doesn't know about it even in the Gotei 13." He stopped when he saw James's confused look._

"_They are like Aurors, Unspeakables, Hit-Wizards, and Healers combined." Dorea explained. _

_James nodded which cued his grandfather to continue. "Only the eldest of Soul Society souls have even heard of us which are a small number as they had been sworn to secrecy by the King of this realm. Magical beings and creatures by default are immediately reincarnated unless they die from the darkest Black magic. The Killing Curse by nature isn't enough to force us onto this realm, however, in conjunction with Black rituals or enhancements, it will force us onto this realm even then there are factors that need to be taken in account if they even remember their origins. The person who died cannot be a pure being, used a light ritual to self sacrifice, or died from magical depletion of their core as this will wipe their memories away." He paused as he let his grandson absorb the information he was given._

_James took a minute to realize what his grandfather told him. He knew that Lily will never again remember him as he knew that his wife was developing a way to protect Harry from Voldemort. It also meant that his wife succeeded and his son was still in the realm of the living. The thought of his son surviving Voldemort warmed his heart as he knew Sirius will take good care of him._

_Sipping his now lukewarm tea, his mother took his hand as she could always read him like a book, an mastery Healer's book but a book nevertheless. When he finally had calmed his thoughts, he looked over to his mother and grandfather._

"_Is that what happened to grandmum and dad?" Both nodded solemnly._

"_Listen James, you have several choices to make, but you have until the end of time to ponder what you want to do with you soul life." His mother started. "Alexander took over this healing clinic from his great-grandfather. You can stay and learn advance potions and healing magic with us. Another possibility is that you can join Seireitei and become a Shinigami. Finally you can wander Rukongai to find your purpose. Which ever decision you decided upon, you __will__ come visit us when you have some free time." His mother glared at the end. James nodded immediately._

"_Come James. Let's get you into something more comfortable and your room," Alexander said._

_James was led into the clinic where he saw more familiar faces of people he had seen in paints back at Potter Manor. Some looked to be Potters while others looked like close friends or spouses of a Potter. Finally he met a dead end where their family crest displayed in glory, his grandfather put both hands on either side of the crest and spoke firmly._

"_Through experience, may we gain wisdom." James watched as the crest glowed brightly before revealing a winding staircase._

_The two potters walked up the staircase before getting to the third floor. James followed behind his grandfather to see rooms with named plaques on them. They finally stopped at a blank door. Alexander gestured for him to open it for when he did, it revealed a bedroom that looked exactly like one of the guest rooms at Potter Manor._

"_Decorate as you see fit. There are some robes, muggle clothes, and Japanese robes in the closet. Bathroom is through the door on your right. Come on down when you are ready. Rest if you like. You have eternity on your side." Alexander said before closing the door behind him._

_James sat down on his bed as things began to sink in. He was dead, his wife didn't know who he was nor wanted to see him again, and he had eternal life or close to it._

_:End Flashback:_

It took James over a month before he became stir crazy trying to stay at the clinic. The company wasn't bad nor were things boring, but every day was the same. He had learned that regular magic that he was used to was impossible; he had learned that Kido was just as good but not that versatile. Finally coming to his decision he applied to become a Shinigami.

His mother was disappointed but understood. He soon found out that all of his family's clan had large enough reiryoku to go to the academy but most choose not to. His ancestor Marcus Potter known under the alias Hanataro Yamada is the highest ranking Shinigami still in Seireitei. Lisa Potter or Lisa Yadomaru was the eldest of them all being over a seven hundred years old but was reported dead over a hundred years ago.

With the help of several clan members, James was prepared for Seireitei Shinigami Academy. Doing well for himself in the academy, he was moved up into the accelerated courses before graduating a year before his classmates and landed in the ninth division. For the past nine years James manage to work his way up the ranks before currently being in the fourth seat.

James kept his the existence of magical beings quiet like all others that were in Soul Society as best he could. The only problem was his zanpakutou. It happened to be based on his family adept at Transfiguration. In fact, it was exactly that.

_:Flashback:_

_James had spent over the last six months to contact his zanpakutou after getting out of the academy. Sitting in his favorite clearing that reminded him of the Forbidden Forest, he relaxed himself, zoning out all the immediate noises. It was less than a minute later that he felt a very slight tug. Letting him be pulled, it became stronger and stronger before appearing in his mind that of the Forbidden forest with Castle Hogwarts in the background._

_He looked around with a slight grin on his face before spotting a stag approaching. His jaw dropped as Prongs appeared before him. Making things worse, it started to speak to him._

"_Hello again James."_

"_H-h-how?" He stuttered._

_The stag gave an amused look. "You are aware that I am a manifestation of part of your soul. I am your zanpakutou."_

_James shocked look turned on of glee. "So what's your name?" He said excitedly._

_The stag chuckled. "My name is…"_

_James shook his head. "I didn't hear it."_

_The stag bowed his head a little. "It's unfortunate that you can't hear my name yet. I wish to be free once again."_

"_So how do I hear your name?"_

"_Get stronger and listen for me." The stag said before everything began to blur._

_:End Flashback:_

James woke up to see squad leader glaring at him for being late for his shift. After the initial meeting, he started keeping an open mind for his zanpakutou. It was another four months before he learned his partner's name and the situation he was put in for his name. It literally meant that he could use the entire branch of Transfiguration again which had made it difficult to use unless he wanted to expose the secret.

He was shaken from his day dream when he felt something wrong with his reiatsu. Trying to contact his partner, he found him missing. Keeping his panic down, he looked out the window only to see the sky darkening fairly quickly. His attention snapped back to the room when the vice-caption started giving out commands.

"Listen up, I don't know what's going on but I want you all to gather your squads and begin searching for the source of the disturbance. You all know where to begin. Contact via jigokuchou if you find something." Shuhei Hisagi commanded.

James used shunpo appearing in front of his squad. He didn't even need to say anything as they followed him towards the district that his squad was assigned. They moved systematically through the district only find nothing. They met in their meeting place in the center of the district.

"Did any of you find the disturbance?" He looked around to see a shake of a head. Just as he was going to clear the district he saw something that made him pale. The rest of the squad looked over to see what made James stop suddenly.

Their eyes almost popped as they saw a ten foot tall stag in front of them. James opened to say something to his zanpakutou only to be the first one to be charged at by the animagus. The antlers cut him deeply across his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Prongs?" James yelled at him clutching his chest.

"My name isn't Prongs, James." The stag said sneering.

The stag looked over to see James's squad charging at him. He lowered his before charging at them. James couldn't help but look in horror as each of squad members turn to ash as soon as they touched the stag's antlers.

Getting into a standing position using his sheath as a cane, he pointed the katana at the stag before speaking. "Alter the world around you, **Hensen**." The stag didn't slow down as he charged at James. The thirty-seven year old Shinigami closed his eyes as his zanpakutou didn't change into his shikai and the stag had hit him in his gut.

"Harry." James said as he dissolved into ash by Hensen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that many of you are wondering about my other story, but as for now, it is still on Hiatus. So for now, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two: Consequences

Hensen stopped dead in his tracks when he heard James's last word. Though he is a zanpakutou, he's still a part of James's soul and with it, his most precious person in life and death. He made to move over to the ashes of his partner only to be stopped by an unseen force.

"I see that you succeeded." The voice said behind him.

Knowing who it already was, he didn't react nor betray his feelings that James sprung up. "I did what my instincts told me."

Muramasa nodding was unseen by Hensen but replied anyway. "Yes, follow your instincts as they tell you that you were merely being used for other's personal gain. Free yourself from the bondage that others hold upon you."

'_Harry' James said solely._

'_Harry is our son, Hensen. You are just as much me as I am you.' James spoke in a deadly serious tone._

Hensen, by this time, felt the foreign voice echoing within him as he remembered what James told him while they were till learning from each other. As he was still a part of James, he knew of abilities beyond soul society's comprehension within the realms of magic. The echoing felt like the reminisce of the Imperius curse though cruder as it wasn't as refined as some Death Eaters that used one of the Unforgivable.

The stag surprised Muramasa as it transformed into James while turning around. His eyes were the only thing different from his wielder as his eyes were a reflective auburn red like his actual form. He glared at his fellow zanpakutou as he broke the trance.

Muramasa stumbled as the connection broke. "I wasn't used by him. We were and still are protecting what is important to us." Hensen growled.

The zanpakutou controller narrowed his eyes as he observed Hensen's obvious hostile intent. 'I thought with a powerful wizard's zanpakutou that I would have no need for the Gotei 13's own, but he broke my connection to him.' He paused in his though as he tried taking Hensen again only for his eyes widen in surprise and dismay. 'I can't control him. It's like he is immune to my attack.'

"Try that again, Muramasa, and I'll prolong your suffering." Hensen promised as he felt the other zanpakutou try to take control again over him.

"Hn, I see I have no choice but to destroy you. I can't have you running to the Gotei 13 and ruining over seven hundred years of planning." Muramasa stated before his true form appeared in his right hand.

Hensen was apprehensive as he saw Muramasa's zanpakutou appeared in his hand. Neither James nor Hensen were great zanjutsu as they were still based on wizardry and Kido. Letting out a steady breath, he let his body fall into an auror's dueling stance with a plain katana in his hands.

Letting his eyes go half-lidded, his tone was as dead as a corpse. "Alter the world around you, **Hensen**."

Muramasa watched as the katana turned into a wizard's wand. Spying on James, he hadn't known the true shape of James's shikai as it had always turned into a single tonfa. Knowing now that the wizard was deceptive as he didn't know the true capacity of the zanpakutou, he moved more warily than previously.

Hensen knew that Muramasa didn't know his full abilities as James and he had prepared to keep their abilities wrapped up against the Gotei 13. Going into shikai properly, he let loose the full potential of this state and possibly grabbing at least one captain's attention.

"**Muto ****cinis cineris****, ****Lapifors****,**** Pulvisifors****," **He whispered, waving his wand.

Muramasa weaved in and out of the trio of spells with some difficulty. He noticed that Hensen had stayed in place the whole time unlike James in the false release and wondered if that was the trade off.

Testing his theory, he started moving much more quickly towards Hensen with his own attacks. Throwing one illusion after another at his opponent, his frustration grew as he couldn't overcome Hensen's mind.

Hensen tensed as the mental attacks continued. He knew Muramasa was trying to gain some form of control over him but failed so far. Throwing more transfiguration at Muramasa, moving at faster speeds, and keeping his mind shut were exhausting him.

Muramasa changed tactics as he started using his spiritual threads, stopping above Hensen. He could see Hensen dodging them but was starting to tire. Weaving his spiritual threads, he started covering a large area around the two. Managing to nick Hensen enough times, he slowed Hensen almost to a crawl.

Hensen finally looked around, sweat dripping down his face. He knew he was trapped with the dome of spiritual threads but was wondering what was keeping Seireitei from them. Looking up at Muramasa, he knew the being had something to do with it. Without help, it looked like was doom to fail.

"It's useless Hensen. Though you and your wielder deceived Seireitei with your false shikai, you're still too weak to beat me." Muramasa said with a slight superior tone.

Glaring at the puppeteer, he gave a dark grin. "Though you are right Muramasa, James never did get to see what I could really do."

Muramasa's superior tone faded as Hensen took his wand in both hands horizontally.

"**Bankai**, Hateshinai Hensen." The wand extended to be a seven foot long quarterstaff with spiked silver tips.

Muramasa quickly retreated as Hensen charged at him with speeds of a cheetah that was just below a normal shunpo. He turned only to have Hensen almost impale him if it wasn't for his spiritual threats changing the direction by a few degrees.

"**Calamus**," Hensen said.

Conjured arrows in a drove of fifty were coming at Muramasa. Using his energy wave, he managed to drive off the arrows only for them to become dive bombing birds. His attention was off Hensen only for a moment, but for a moment too late.

Hensen let go of the quarterstaff only to stab the ground. He let the transformation happen as he turned into Prongs. Focusing on Muramasa, he charged at the zanpakutou.

Muramasa, finished with the transfigured birds, turned to see Hensen at full speed before disappearing into a shunpo. Muramasa dove to the side less than a second later as Prongs had hit with his antlers Muramasa's cloak, dissolving it into ash. He got up before shielding himself with his spiritual threads.

Feeling it weakening, he back away just in time to see it too fell to ash. Knowing he is in serious trouble as his reserves were weakening for shielding the battle from Soul Society and fighting Hensen in his bankai. He tried once more to influence Hensen.

Hensen saw Muramasa's spiritual threats surround him in a dome with it constrict fast, he bucked at the threats with full force only for it to stay strong. He knew that wasn't right as he had weakened them before. Feeling the oily feeling again when Muramasa had taken control, he broke the illusion.

Muramasa had managed to get Hensen in an illusion. Fearing how long it would last, he knew he needed to get rid of the wizard zanpakutou as they were more powerful than a normal zanpakutou. Grabbing his katana, he dived at the stag.

Hensen felt the illusion break only to see Muramasa's katana was mere centimeters from him. Moving as fast as he could, he couldn't block or dodge the attack. He merely moved the strike to a less fatal area, his stomach.

At the same time that Muramasa had impaled the stag, his left arm was dismembered by Prongs's antler, dissolving into ash. Muramasa roared in fury and pain. He let go of the katana and backed away only for Hensen to change back into human shape with his own katana in its scabbard.

Hensen removed the katana from his stomach. He hissed in pain as he stood up, leaning on the katana. Looking over at Muramasa, he knew the other was spent as much as he was. Feeling and seeing a faint ripple, he knew why Seireitei hadn't come earlier.

The barrier collapsed abruptly as Muramasa staggered to get away from the reiatsu signatures of the 2nd, 3rd, 5th, and 9th captains. Hensen knew he couldn't be seen despite trying to get their attention earlier. The knowledge of wizard and witches cannot become commonly known.

Tearing a bit off the robes he was dressed in. He covered the wound enough that would survive for the time being. Drawing his sword, he slashed the ground several times in a hexagon shape before stepping inside. He managed to activate the spell James had learned from his dead ancestors just as they were coming clearly into view.

"**Yusou no Honba****." **A pillar of light engulfed the hexagon and Hensen. Hensen looked over to see Soifon, Gin, Aisen, and Tousen just outside the barrier before disappearing a flash of light.


	3. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen


End file.
